Faze
by Electricityxx
Summary: Ginny Weasley has always been a strong child, but what happens when she can't handle her parents' divorce? Oneshot, songfic for Aselin Debison's Faze.


**Faze**

**_Disclaimer: _**I own the plot. JK Rowling owns everything else. )

Ginevra Weasley stared out her window. It was a terrible day. Ginny's heart was heavy and she could not believe what had just happened. Her family…what seemed like one of the best wizarding families ever…was being broken up into pieces by a stupid mistake her father had decided to make.

_She's lying on her bed_

_Alone in the dark_

_Remembers what's said_

_Staring at the marks_

Arthur Weasley had been working at the Ministry of Magic as usual. He had just been told that there was a young new woman working there and that he was to train her.

There was a knock at Arthur's door. He walked over to it and pulled it open. Standing in the doorway was a gorgeous lady. Arthur guessed she was about twenty-four. She had curly blonde hair that went down to her shoulders. Her almond-shaped, crystal blue eyes sparkled eagerly. Arthur could see her full, red lips form a smile.

"Hi! I'm Kathy, the newest employee of the Ministry of Magic. You must be Arthur Weasley. Is that right?" She asked.

"Y-Y-Yes, that's m-me." Arthur stuttered. He'd been known to have trouble speaking when he saw a good-looking female.

Kathy grinned. "They never told me the person training me would be so attractive."

Arthur felt a flush climbing up his neck. "Yes…well…what shall I teach you first?"

"I know something you could teach me." Without another word, Kathy swung her arms around Arthur's neck and began kissing him furiously.

Ginny sighed. That was what she had heard from her brother, Ron, a few days ago. Ron had noticed his father acting quite uncomfortable around his mother and had confronted him about it. Arthur had been reluctant to say anything, but his conscience had gotten to him and he had blurted out the whole truth to Ron.

Tonight, Arthur had confessed to his wife, Molly about what had happened between him and Kathy. Molly had been extremely enraged and had told Arthur she could never be married to anyone who she could not trust. She had declared that the two of them were to get a divorce as soon as possible.

Ginny felt a tear roll down her cheek. She remembered all the good times she had had with all her family, especially with her mother and father. Nothing was going to be right anymore. She sniffled and lay down on her bed, crying.

_She's in too deep_

_Crying herself to sleep_

_There's not much I can do_

_She's too far away_

Ginny woke with a start to loud banging on her door and Fred's voice booming through the hall. She heard him call, "Gin! Breakfast!" and then a thundering of the stairs as all of her brothers rushed down them.

After rubbing her eyes a few times to fully waken herself, she walked down to the dinging room table and took her usual place. Everyone was there, but not a word was being spoken, which was very uncommon for the Weasley family. But everybody knew that if they said something, looks of fury would be shot in their direction.

After breakfast, Ginny returned to her room. She took out a box of photos she had hidden under her bed, photos nobody else knew she had. They were all photos of her parents' wedding. Ginny looked at the pictures for hours, wishing her parents could be as happy now as they were on that day.

_Yeah, yeah _

_She needs some space_

_Whoa, whoa_

_And some time to think_

_I hope it's a faze_

_She's so out of place_

_And it's all thanks to you_

Every Weasley stayed alone for the rest of the day. Ginny hadn't been able to sleep very well the last night and took advantage of this by dozing off and without even knowing, she slept through the rest of the day. She awoke at 10:00 PM and was ready to go back to sleep when she heard some yelling coming from downstairs.

"Arthur, I don't care if it was her fault. I can't be with you if I can't have complete and total confidence in you!"

"Molly, I swear! Nothing like this will ever happen again! I didn't even mean for it to happen, she just-"

"Arthur, just move on and accept it."

There was complete silence. Ginny moved back to her bed and felt her eyes well up with tears again.

_So where will it end?_

_All roads have their bends_

_I know you feel sleepless_

_Wishing for cupid_

Oh no…they're fighting! They never fight! I feel like it's my fault…from that time Mum and Dad were talking about me dating Harry and Mum said that it was adorable and Dad didn't want me dating and…what if I actually caused Dad to run off with another woman? A thousand thoughts raced through Ginny's mind. She was starting to believe that it was she, herself, who had caused her parents to make such a drastic decision.

_No it's not your fault_

_Stop blaming yourself_

_It was never your call_

_And I really want to help_

Ginny heard a knock at her door. It creaked open and peered at the tall, freckled figure in the doorframe. It was Ron.

"Hi Ginny. Can I come in?" He asked her.

"Of course." Ginny told him. "What is it?"

"I just…well…I had the feeling you had heard Mum and Dad exchanging some pretty harsh words downstairs…and I wanted you to know that you're not alone. I…I'm hurting too."

"Oh, Ron." Ginny looked up at him. There was a tear down his cheek. She knew it must have taken him an incredible amount of courage to actually say what he was feeling…and to his kid sister, too! She grabbed his hand. "Thank you so much. That really means so much to me. But I don't think I can talk about this with anyone right now."

"That's okay," Ron told her. He squeezed Ginny's hand and walked out of her room, shutting the door behind him.

_Yeah, yeah_

_She needs some space_

_Whoa, whoa_

_And some time to think_

_I hope it's a faze_

_She's so out of place_

_And it's all thanks to you_

The next morning, Ginny got up after another sleepless night. Walking downstairs, she saw a very unexpected sight. Her father was at the front door, carrying a large suitcase and hugging her brother George.

"Wh-what's going on?" Ginny stammered. Her father couldn't be leaving already…could he?

Arthur looked up at his only daughter with shining eyes. "Ginny…I don't know if I'll ever see you again, but I want you to know that I love you with all of my heart. It's been fantastic watching you grow up from that adorable little baby girl into this gorgeous young woman. It hurts me so much to have to go…" He walked over to Ginny and kissed her on her forehead. "Goodbye…"

With that, he walked out the door, leaving everyone in the house stunned.

_Remember the good_

_Forget all the bad_

_She lives with her mother_

_But misses her dad_

Streaming tears rushed down Ginny's face as she looked at her parents' wedding photos again and again. She couldn't help but think to herself all the things she had done wrong in the past. How she had made Molly and Arthur angry at each other. Why hadn't she just let it all go?

_No it's not your fault_

_Stop blaming yourself_

_It was never your call_

_And I really want to help_

Ginny had never been so distant from the rest of her family before. It didn't seem right to be living without her dad. She missed him so much and to know she would probably never see him again was like a knife to her heart.

_Yeah, yeah_

_She needs some space_

_Whoa, whoa_

_And some time to think_

_I hope it's a faze_

_She's so out of place_

_And it's all thanks to you_

_Whoa, whoa_

_And sometime to think_

_I hope it's a faze_

_She's so out of place_

_And it's all thanks to you_

Trying to get through her day was so difficult for Ginny now that her father was home. She couldn't go more than a minute without thinking about her parents and being hurt by what was going on. Did her mother really hate her dad?

She took out her photos again and found the one of her mother and father's first kiss as a married couple. Ginny Weasley just sat down and cried.

_Life for her now_

_Is an obstacle course_

_No thanks to her parents_

_Divorce…_


End file.
